warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppydawn
Poppydawn is a long-haired dark red tabby she-cat with a long, bushy, thick tail, amber eyes, and a muzzle turning gray with age. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :During a Gathering, Crookedjaw asks her if Thistlepaw, Rosepaw, and Sweetpaw are there, and she responds that Thistlepaw was in trouble with Smallear again. Windflight, her mate, shakes his head and says that Sweetpaw and Rosepaw stayed with Thistlepaw, though. Bluestar's Prophecy :At the time of Bluekit's birth, she is seen in the nursery expecting kits. Later, she gives birth to Sweetkit, Thistlekit, and Rosekit. :After her kits become apprenticed, Rosepaw, Sweetpaw, and Bluefur fall ill after they share a bad mouse. Bluefur and Rosepaw begin to recover, but Sweetpaw stays ill, and Poppydawn decides to look after her in the apprentice den. She wakes up from a nap one morning and finds Sweetpaw dead. She mourns her death with the rest of her kin and Clan, and her sadness grows when Pinestar announces that he is leaving ThunderClan to become a kittypet. There are various times when she is seen helping around the camp, and occasionally goes out on patrol. :Her kits, Rosepaw and Thistlepaw become warriors, taking the names Thistleclaw and Rosetail. Thistleclaw gets his name before Rosetail, as Thistleclaw fought off a dog. :Thistleclaw, her son, is on the brink of becoming deputy after Tawnyspots retires due to his continuous sickness. :Moons later, Poppydawn retires as an elder. After Bluestar becomes leader, she remembers Poppydawn along with other cats who have died throughout Bluestar's long life. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :She is a very elderly cat who is sick with greencough and weakened by hunger in the middle of a very cold and harsh leaf-bare. It is said that she is too weak to even eat the herbs Spottedleaf have given her. The medicine cat says that if she doesn't get fresh-kill soon, she will die. Longtail, who had been hunting with Darkstripe, catches a large, plump squirrel, but Darkstripe convinces Longtail to eat it in order to get strength to catch more prey. Longtail first doesn't want to, but Darkstripe convincing him it was the right thing to do, he eventually gives in. :This indirectly leads to Poppydawn's death, because if they had come back sooner with the squirrel, and she had eaten it, she might have been able to survive. Longtail wants to tell the Clan, but Darkstripe blackmails him, so he doesn't. Longtail hears Poppydawn on her way to StarClan. He tells her that he is sorry but she tells him it is too late. Trivia *On Vicky's Facebook page, she mentioned that she would like to think of Poppydawn as Pinestar's daughter. Warriors Wish *Erin Hunter has mentioned that Pinestar may be Poppydawn's brother, but this has never been confirmed.Speculated in ''Erin Hunter Chat 7 *When Poppydawn retires to the elder's den, Bluefur mistakenly calls her a dark brown she-cat. Revealed on page 386 of Bluestar's Prophecy Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Windflight: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughters: :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Grandson: :Whitestorm : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandchildren: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandchildren: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Great-Great-Grandchildren :Molepaw: :Cherrypaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Minor Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters